The conventional spherical bath scrubber is generally formed of a plurality of elastic tubular nets, which are braced and stretched by two support rods. The two support rods are kept apart from each other by a distance greater than the inner diameter of the tubular net. The tubular net is compressed along the direction of the longitudinal axis of the tubular net such that the tubular net is transformed into a short cylindrical object. A lashing member is fastened with the center of the tubular net. The tubular net is then removed from the two support rods, thereby resulting in the inflation of the tubular net from the place where the lashing member is fastened, so as to form a spherical bath scrubber.
Such a spherical bath scrubber of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that it is devoid of a means by which the spherical bath scrubber is held securely in the hand of a person. It is conceivably annoying to unable to hold securely the bath scrubber in the hand when one is taking a bath. In addition, the spherical bath scrubber has a very limited appeal to the consumer at large.